Hasta que nos volvamos a ver
by Jess' stories
Summary: Dan había vencido a los Mechtogan, pero desapareció casi instantaneamente sin dejar siquiera una pista, o al menos eso parecía...


¡El gran día había llegado! La victoria de Dan había sido inminente nuevamente, pero lo más extraño para los peleadores fue su partida sorpresiva. No se conocía el paradero de peleador y bakugan.

– Dan ¿Dónde te habrás metido? –dijo Marucho con preocupación.

– Debe estar cerca aún, Marucho. Fue hace poco que regresó –respondió Mira mirándolo a los ojos.

– Debemos actuar rápido si queremos encontrar al menos una pista de él. Fíjate si llevo algo con lo que podamos rastrearlo. –dijo Shun mirando a Marucho.

El joven rubio estaba tecleando en su computadora, cumpliendo a cabalidad las órdenes de Shun, quedando sorprendido con lo que encontró.

– Shun, las cosas de Dan están aquí. –dijo él aún más frustrado por no tener ni rastro de su gran amigo.

– Ay Dan, ¿Dónde estás? Haces a la prensa esperar. –dijo Julie, quien estaba lista para reportar la increíble hazaña de Dan Kuso.

La situación era muy sorprendente, debido a que Dan siempre celebraba luego de logros tan significativos. Todos los empleados del joven Marukura se habían movilizado a lo largo de Ciudad Bakugan, en busca del peleador pyrus.

– _¿Por qué se habrá ido?_ –se preguntó Runo mentalmente.

Sus dudas se acrecentaban mucho, ella pensando en donde encontrar una pista. Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue revisar en la habitación de Dan. Fue a pasos apresurados hasta donde el peleador descansaba, pero con muy mala suerte de no encontrarlo ahí. Extrañamente estaba muy ordenada y limpia, a excepción del basurero que tenía cerca al escritorio. Habían muchos papeles de color amarillo tirados en el suelo y picados para nunca descifrar el mensaje, después de eso no había nada sospechoso o fuera de lo normal aparte del orden de la habitación.

– _No hay nada aquí._

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor en busca de una nueva pista, ella viendo que sus gafas estaban en la cama. Era una señal de que Dan había estado ahí hace poco.

– _Iré a buscarlo._

Volvió a dar pasos apresurados, pero ahora con camino hacia fuera de la mansión Marukura pero de un momento a otro deteniéndose en seco.

– Mi teléfono, lo olvidé. –dijo ella de vuelta a su habitación.

Los nervios la invadían, debido a que no tenía tiempo para perder y sin embargo ella lo estaba perdiendo. Llegó a su habitación en busca de su teléfono, pero sin éxito.

– Por Dios, ¿Dónde te metes ahora? –dijo ella nerviosa y fastidiada.

Rebatió su habitación en busca de su celular, ella notando algo inusual en su habitación. Un papel de color amarillo estaba sobre su cama, Runo visualizándolo mejor y notando que era un sobre y debajo vio como el sol de su ventana hacía sombra de que ahí estaba su teléfono. Ella agarró el sobre entre sus manos viendo que estaba sellado, dándole la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

" _Para: Runo Misaki"_

Esas tres simples palabras estaban escritas ahí. La dueña de aquel nombre no dudó por ningún segundo en deshacer el sobre y abrirlo. Tiró el sobre a un lado y abrió el papel que estaba doblado ahí.

 _Aquí estoy yo, con esta gran pena que ahora es parte de mi ser. Jamás se me cruzó por la mente pensar en ese día tan tétrico, que hizo mi felicidad desvanecerse como la niebla._

 _Navegando en el inmenso océano, no encontré nada que me hiciera detener, solamente sabía que quería seguir avanzando sin mirar atrás. Sí, lo sé; vencí a todo aquel quien se puso delante mío, pero ¿Por qué no tengo alegría?_

 _He peleado tanto, conocido a tantas personas y muchas ciudades. Ustedes dirían que no me falta absolutamente nada y que prácticamente tengo la vida resuelta, pero yo no lo veo de esa forma. Lo que más me pesa realmente es mi cobardía, que no me deja expresar lo que yo siento no porque esté inseguro de mí mismo, sino por aquel miedo que me invade al pensar solo en su nombre. El miedo de que ella sea más feliz y que no sea conmigo, verla tan radiante me recuerda cuando fuimos grandes amigos, cuando juntos alcanzamos la gloria y los primeros lugares, cuando todo el mundo no importaba en lo absoluto, solo ella y yo._

 _No negaré que he sido totalmente idiota al no ver como ella se preocupó tanto por mí, siempre que regresaba de Nueva Vestroia, me recibía con una sonrisa. Mientras, yo no le he demostrado ni una pizca de afecto que le demuestre lo que yo siento en verdad. Fui tan estúpido que nunca fui capaz de reconocer lo que ella realmente era, mi novia._

 _Era apenas un niño inmaduro de 15 años que jugaba a ser el héroe del universo. No digo que estaba mal serlo, mucho menos arrepentirme de lo que hice anteriormente, pero no pude demostrarles a mis seres queridos lo que yo siento. Me mudé y ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle adiós, los problemas aparecieron rápido. No hubo oportunidad de un merecido descanso, cuando todo volvería a ser normal y al fin le expresaría todo lo que yo quería hacer._

 _Ahora en estas instancias, no sé realmente que hacer. De lo único que hemos hablado fue de bakugan, nada más. Iniciar un tema más profundo se tornó tan difícil, aún peor como expresar lo que siento. Vivir sin hacer lo que uno desea, no es más que simplemente morir en vida. Así me siento yo, he ganado muchos amigos, pero he perdido a los que tenía anteriormente._

 _Ver a todos tan felices con sus familias con esas sonrisas que denotan la realización de sus vidas es algo que realmente envidio. Y más aún, ver la tuya, pero no al mirarme. Cuanto me gustaría poder decir te amo sin ponerme a temblar o que se me corte la voz, cuanto me encantaría gritarte lo que mi alma calla. Cuanto me gustaría decirte frente a frente que te amo y que nunca más volveré a separarme de ti._

 _Mirar como tu sonrisa vuelve a renacer, como el amor fluye entre ambos incorruptible a pesar de los años que no nos vimos. Si bien ahora estoy lejos, a ti te tengo más cerca que nunca en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón. Tu nombre tan hermoso no puede salir de mi cabeza, tienes mi mente acorralada entre tú y el amor que te tengo, pero la cobardía que tengo al escribirte y no decírtelo en persona._

 _Te amo Runo Misaki y lo haré por siempre, espero no me olvides porque yo no pienso hacerlo jamás. Espérame y prometo que solamente tendremos días de felicidad, solo tú y yo en nuestro propio mundo, y nadie más._

 _Dan Kuso_

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en la joven, quien lloró de felicidad. Aquel día que ella tanto había esperado llegó, no necesariamente de la manera en cómo ella lo esperaba, pero así pasó. Su corazón no paraba de latir más de lo normal, sus ojos sin cesar de derramar lágrimas y sus mejillas poniéndose tan rojas como aquel día que ambos decidieron formalizar y dar un paso más en la amistad que ellos tenían.

– Te esperaré… Te esperaría ahora y mil veces. Te esperaría siempre…

Susurró entre medio de sus lágrimas, lágrimas que eran contrastadas por su hermosa sonrisa. Al fin sentía que la espera no había sido en vano y solo imaginar la felicidad que le deparaba la hacía mucho más feliz, más segura de sí misma y de aquella duda que había tenido durante muchos años. Dan la había enamorado tanto, que incluso estando a distancia solamente él podía hacerla sentir así. No cabía duda de que esa carta, iba a ser un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

* * *

 **Espero realmente hayan disfrutado del one-shot :D que surgió de unos cuantos párrafos y al final se convirtió en todo esto, en un intento de prosa poética.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
